Antique Love
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Theirs is an antique love. Het.


Title: "Antique Love"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Theirs is an antique love.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

Theirs is an antique love. He's heard the young lovers of the most recent centuries say there's no such thing as love at first sight, but Gomez knows they're wrong for he fell in love with his cara mia from the very first moment he witnessed her pale but infinite beauty across a ghostly graveyard. He knew, in that very moment that his soul and heart were hers to do with as she pleased, and she was his destiny.

He didn't know it then, but he recognized the lost half of his being in her and his true love from every lifetime before. That knowledge didn't manifest itself until months later, on another full moon, when he sank his fangs home into her lovely, and delicious, neck. Gomez knows, too, that there is also such a reality as love at first bite.

He's shared both with his beloved, cherished Tish. He fell in love with her when he first saw her, but that love grew a thousandfold when he first bit her. It still does grow another thousandfold whenever he bites her, they kiss, or she just speaks to him in French. He knows it always will. Not even the grave will stop their love.

He pauses, considering in his reminiscing and reflection. That really isn't a good analogy for the grave hardly stops anything any more. It's just another one of those fairy tales, like an evil Count Dracula, that parents tell their kids to frighten them. He won't compare their love to a fairy tale for it is far better than any such story and his beloved is no Princess. She is the Queen of the dark, and of his heart, and could never be anything as dainty, mortal, or flimsy as a Princess.

Gomez searches his mind for an analogy that fits but can find none. There's nothing their love can be compared to for it's infinitely better than anything that's come before them or will come afterward.

"Amor, you're thinking again," Tish remarks softly in concern, a seductive pout upon her black lips.

The reaction that single French endearment brings in Gomez's body is as instantaneous as the fire that rekindles for his beloved wife in his soul. "Guilty as charged, Tish," he admits, putting out his cigar in the wall above their bed of nails so that the singe mark it leaves will add to their lovely, spooky decor. He rolls over and takes her willing, longing, and lithe body into his loving arms. His eyes sparkle with dark mischief; his mustache curls with his excitement. "And you spoke French again!"

She smiles. Her black eyes reflect back his excitement for she feels the same. "Guilty as charged," she echoes his words, her own, whispered words brushing enticingly over his pursed lips.

Gomez starts once more to cover his loving soul mate in passion, scorching kisses and lets his thoughts be. There's no sense in pursuing them, any way, for their love is the most wonderful and majestic thing ever, and if they live for another two hundred years or two thousand eons, there'll never be anything else that can ever compare to their most wretched, special, and magical union.

**The End**


End file.
